Sands of Time, Winds of Change
by x Ino Fan x
Summary: When a new village presents itself before Konoha, ready for battle, can Shikamaru's old team find a way to bring new allies to fight with them? Or will this be the end of Konoha? [[ShikaTema]]
1. Chapter 1

Sands of Time, Winds of Change (1)

**Yesh! Another ShikaTema! This takes place a while after the timeskip, and it'll be revealed what has happened soon. So stay tuned!**

---

Shikamaru woke to the rattling of his door, and a certain blonde ninja swearing at him.

"Get up dumbass! Shikamaru! C'mon!" Naruto, number one obnoxious and determined young ninja of Konoha, was banging on the door of his small apartment. And apparently he didn't give a shit.

"Shut up Naruto." He said, half-asleep. "It's my day off." He closed his eyes and sighed. Images of cloud-watching and relaxing filled his mind. He lived for his days off.

"C'mon, you lazy bum! Tsunade's got a message for you! Come on before she gets Sakura to beat you up!" Shikamaru sat up slowly, which was pretty quick for him.

"Tsunade? That can only mean one thing. Torture or another mission." He muttered. He got up and got dressed.

Five minutes later, he opened his door to a scowling Naruto. Shikamaru showed no emotion on his usually plain face – just boredom.

"What does Tsunade want now? Something troublesome, I presume." He asked in a bored tone. He even let out a sigh for effect. Naruto slapped his forehead.

"You do know that you have no motivation whatsoever. Being a ninja is so cool, though! And you were, like, one of the first Chuunins! And a leader of a team! That's, like, a huge honor! A million ninjas would die for your job."

"A million ninjas died IN this job." Shikamaru pointed out with a smirk. Naruto's face fell.

"Fine, I give up. Let's just go."

---

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto and Shikamaru ented the Hokage's office. She looked displeased. "Where were you? Naruto, I told you to bring back Shikamaru quickly. If this is as quickly as you can go, I am afraid to see you in the battlefields."

"No, Tsunade! He's just a lazy bag is all! I had nothing to do with it!" Naruto pleaded.

"You stopped for Ramen."

"I DIDN'T HAVE BREAKFAST, HOKAY!" Naruto growled. Shikamaru smirked. Tsunade's hand slapped her forehead. Suddenly the door opened. A tall man with long dark hair stepped in quietly. Tsunade smiled.

"Neji! Thank you for coming. I expect you are doing well?" Tsunade said. Neji's face didn't change. He just sort of shrugged.

"As well as one can hope for." He said curtly. Tsunade nodded.

"Very good. Now if only the others hurry u—"

"Here!" A man with spiked hair skidded in, hopping through the door. After him came in a huge dog. It flopped down on the floor, leaving the others with hardly any room to stand.

"KIBA!" Naruto cried happily. Kiba smiled.

"Sup, guys?" He said, looking from Naruto to Neji to Shikamaru. Shikamaru shrugged.

"If you could just tell me what's going on maybe I can get back to my day off." He said with a cold tone. "This is getting troublesome, I know something's up." He said, his gaze shifting to Tsunade. She just kept grinning. _'She sure does know how to handle bad news like a carried person of great status. I have to keep that in note for times to come.'_ He thought, narrowing his eyes. Suddenly a rapping was heard on the door.

"Do come in!" Tsunade called. Choji walked in, smiling.

"Shikamaru! I haven't seem you in ages!" He said, walking over to him. They pounded fists.

"Just got back from a troublesome mission. Which is why I would like to get back to my day off now!" He said, a little exasperated.

"Settle down, Shikamaru." Tsunade said sharply. He quieted down, but kept glaring. "Now that we're all here – I have a mission of grave importance for you."

"Yes! Another mission!" Naruto yelped in glee. Neji sighed.

"It's only if things get bad. Everyone – I have put you into the team you were in years ago – led by Shikamaru – because of an attack by a nearby village. A new village has been formed. It is deemed the Village of the Sky. Ryuu, they have named it." She said quietly. "It has been attacking other villages too. They have strong jutsu, and even stronger weapons." They looked shocked. She continued. "If they choose to attack us...it could be the end of Konoha."

"That can't be right! Where'd they come from!" Kiba said. Akamaru barked.

"We're not sure yet. But at the first sign of attack...I need you all to travel to Suna."

"Suna?" Shikamaru asked, suddenly interested. Tsunade nodded.

"I am sure Gaara will offer assistance. Although he hasn't sent a representative to Konoha in more than a year...nonetheless, he is a friend. I am sure as Kazekage he will do his best to keep peace." They nodded.

"So we're just going to wait?" Choji asked. Tsunade nodded again.

"It's all we can do at the moment. If we attack Ryuu, we will surely fail. All we can hope for is peace." She said. She sounded hopeless. They nodded, and left.

---

"I can't believe this! Do you think the others know!" Naruto said.

"We shouldn't tell anyone. Don't go blabbering about it Naruto. It could cause panic." Neji said.

"We should get ready. Just in case." Kiba said. Akamaru barked again.

"Maybe we should come up with a plan?" Choji said, looking at Shikamaru.

"No. Tsunade has told us all we need to know. Spying will just lead to war; planning makes a war start. We will wait. When the first attack comes, if it comes: we will have a countermove." Everyone looked uncertain, but nodded anyway.

"We can't lose Konoha.." Naruto whispered.

"We won't lose Konoha. We are shinobi. We fight for Konoha until our last breath leaves our body." Neji said. Kiba grinned."And we must be stronger than them! Tsunade's overreacting. I'm sure they want nothing to do with us!" The five hopefully exchanged words of relief, hoping that the war would not come.

But in the sky, the clouds showed a different sign...

---

**Yay! Chapter 1 fin!  
There will be hopefully MANY more to come, and yesh, some ShikaTema of course!  
Tune in next time!**

**WudaiMarsWind**


	2. Chapter 2

Sands of Time, Winds of Change (2)

**DunDUNDUN**

---

It had been several weeks since the Tsunade had told them her concerns, and each of them had slowly forgotten, seeing as no attacks had taken place. Except for Shikamaru. He believed there was something more to this village than meets the eye.

And soon he found out that he was indeed correct.

---

Four strange nin were standing at the edge of the forest, the beginning of the borders of Konoha. One looked at the other.

"Ready?" He said with a dark smirk. The other, a woman, nodded.

"At dawn, they'll figure it out." She said firmly.

"At sunrise they'll be dead."

---

Shikamaru lazily stepped out of his apartment. "Awww. Days off are so...not troublesome." He said with a small smile. He laid down right on the steps of his home, deciding to take a little extra time to look at the clouds. It was a clear blue day, except for a few splotches of white and green. Suddenly Shikamaru sat up. _'Wait. Green?'_ He said, narrowing his eyes as he looked up again.

The sky was bright blue, just like it was every other summer day, except for a few white clouds, freely crossing the sky. But intermixed with some of the clouds was a trickle of green mist. Which was definitely not natural. He got up, groaning.

"Always on my day off. What a drag..." He said, as he walked over to a tree. He jumped up easily, standing balanced on the top branch. He knelt down and used a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. On a closer look, the green appeared to not blend in with the clouds, but push it away. _'It seems like no big deal. No citizen of Konoha looks up at the clouds like I do. No one will notice. But what if I'm just exaggerating...NO. It's always something troublesome. And surely this is no exception.'_ He thought. He let out a tired sigh and hoisted himself down.

---

"So, Neji, what does it seem like?" Shikamaru asked. With his expert vision, Neji used his chakra to look farther into the mist.

"Nothing much, Shikamaru. Just some green mist."

"It's an attack."

"You do not know that. I'm sure that the missions are just getting to your head. Take your day off. Relax. I'll see you soon." Neji said, disgruntled. Shikamaru glowered after him.

"Maybe he's right. The world changes everyday. I should just sleep. This is unlike me." He said, and flopped down on the ground. He watched the clouds for a while, then decided to take a nap. he felt himself drifting off to sleep, when _FLINGSNAP!_

A lone shuriken had whipped past his head and landed in the grass. He jumped up and looked around. Several strangely dressed ninjas were surrounding him, grinning evilly.

"Surprise!" One, a woman, said with a laugh. He got up, wide eyed, and jumped over them, barely missing a raised shuriken. He took off running. When he got to the town, some of the ninjas were already there. He saw the Hokage trying to fend some off from her office. She whipped her head around to face him.

"Shikamaru! You need to get your team and go! Ryuu's attacked!"

"What! But..."

"All I know is they sent a poisonous mist into the air, but that was taken care of by one of our elders and an air jutsu, so they ambushed us. There are too many. GET HELP, SHIKAMARU!" She said, as one hit her to the ground. She stared wide eyed as a shuriken prepared to slice her when—

"MIND BODY SWITCH!" Someone howled. Ino's body fell to the ground as she turned into the woman attacker of Tsunade.

"I can take some down. Shikamaru, you ass, go to Suna!" She shrieked. He ran off to find the others. He caught up with Naruto and Kiba, who were already at the gates of town waiting. Neji fell down from a tree, landing on his feet. Choji ran into them. They were all silent.

"You were right." Neji said softly. Shikamaru shook his head.

"But I should have had a better plan than this. Come on. We have to get to Suna before things get...troublesome." He took off at a run, the others struggling to keep up.

---

A few hours later, Choji flopped down on a log. "So...tired...hungry..."

"You're always hungry." Shikamaru pointed out. Choji nodded. Naruto sighed.

"It takes days to make it to Suna. Konoha will be gone before we get back." Neji said a little angrily.

"No it won't! We'll save them! Believe it." Naruto said fiercely. Kiba smiled.

"We'll make it if we all ride on Akamaru." He said with a smirk. Shikamaru grinned.

"We'll go twice as fast and not have to rest as much. And not as troublesome as walking." He said, approving of Kiba's idea. The others clamered on, with Kiba in the front. They followed a road for a long time before Akamaru got tired. He barked and lay down on the grass next to the road. Kiba got off.

"He's too tired to go. We gotta rest." Everyone got off. Naruto brought out Ramen he had brought, and they ate in silence, all thinking the same thing.

'_What if we're already too late?'_

---

**YAYZ! THEY LEAVE FOR SUNA!  
WudaiMarsWind**


	3. Chapter 3

Sands of Time, Winds of Change (3)

**DunDUNDUN**

---

Two days later, the team had made it almost one third of the way to Suna. They were tired, and Naruto was going crazy from Ramen withdrawal.

"NEEED. RAAAMEN." Naruto said, foaming at the mouth and twitching.

"Naruto. Stop being so troublesome. We finished the Ramen yesterday. Get over it!" Shikamaru said with a glower. Kiba and Choji stared at Shikamaru. Even he seemed to be on edge.

"Maybe we should stop at a town for food." Neji said to Shikamaru. He shook his head. 

"We can last at least a day without food." At this, Choji choked on a chip that he had found in his pocket. He fell to the ground twitching. "We need to get to Suna before the Ryuu destroy Konoha." He said.

"Shikamaru, we need to rest. We won't make it if we don't have energy."

"We won't make it if we don't keep moving!" He snapped. He was angry, and he usually never got angry. But this was 'Mission Shikamaru', not 'Lazy Shikamaru who doesn't give a shit'. "Do you want Konoha to be gone when we get back? Our friends and families dead? Everyone we ever cared about gone, and you don't know if you'll ever even see them again, in this lifetime or the next!" He said in a low voice.

"Look, sorry Shikamaru—"

"Forget it. It's too troublesome." He said, calming down a bit. Naruto stared at him carefully. _'Shikamaru isn't usually like this...but then again, he was always a mystery...The day we found out he was a genius, his leadership skills in the face of danger...he always come through for us. He won't stop now.'_

Shikamaru lay down and stared up at the stars. Naruto sat and wondered what really went on inside Shikamaru's head. He was just staring up with a thoughtful...was it sad! face, and closed his eyes after a while. Naruto assumed he was sleeping. The others lay down mats they carried on their backs and went to sleep also. Naruto decided to do the same.

---

The next day, Shikamaru woke to the sound of rustling. His team was packing up, getting ready to get on the road again. Shikamaru smiled. He seemed to be in a better mood. "We can stop in the next town for food. It would be too troublesome to deal with you if you were hungry." Everyone nodded, too tired to do anything else. They hopped on Akamaru and took off.

After about three hours, they came across a small town on the very edge of the forest, before you enter Suna lands. They got some strange tasting food and went on their way again. Suddenly they came into Suna. The town was quiet. None of them had ever been there before, so they didn't know what to expect.

"I wonder if something's going on?" Naruto said with a shrug. Wind whistled through the light colored buildings, and sand danced along the windows. The sun beat down upon them.

"We should go straight to Gaara. He's the Kazekage; he's bound to help us." Neji said. Shikamaru nodded.

"I'm assuming that's the Kazekage's Palace?" Shikamaru said, pointing to a large tower-like castle of whirling sand. The others nodded. They passed through a large arch. People were lining the streets. They looked up.

On a castle ledge was Gaara, currently addressing Suna. Beside him was Kankuru, dressed in long purple robes. Suddenly someone screamed, pointing straight at them.

"INTRUDERS!" Shikamaru was taken aback as several sandnin began to junmp towards them. Five of them got a hold of the team, each taking their hands behind their backs.

"HEY! GET OFF! I'M AN EXPERIENCED FIGHTER FROM KONOHA, BELIEVE IT!"

"No! Don't take Akamau!"

"NO! NOT THE LAST POTATO CHIP TOO! WHY!"

"Let us go, now!"

"What is this?" Shikamaru growled. He launched a well-aimed kick at his captor, breaking free. He took out three shuriken and held them in his hands. He looked around. "We're here to speak to the Kazekage!" One of the sandnin smirked.

"Oh, you'll be seeing HIM reeeeal soon." And with that, black entered Shikamaru's vision.

---

Shikamaru blinked his eyes open to see himself tied up, in front of a huge throne of sand. Sitting there was Gaara, who looked displeased.

"Now that you're all awake...what are you doing here unauthorized?" He asked slowly.

"We're here to ask for help in Konoha. A new village has attacked, leaving Konoha in deep trouble." Shikamaru said, with a small wince. His hands were tied so tightly that the rope was burning his wrists.

"We are no longer Konoha's allies." Gaara said.

"WHAT!" All of the team said in unison.

"But you guys helped us so much, and we helped you! You came to our meetings and—"

"We no longer go to Konoha. You should know we haven't attended Konoha meetings in more than a year or so."

"C'mon Gaara! We need your help!" Naruto said. Gaara frowned.

"Naruto?"

"Believe it!" Naruto said. Gaara let out a small smile, but it wasn't a happy one.

"You of all people should know that Konoha has been assassinating many of our own ninjas. We stopped going to the meetings after we found a shuriken engraved with the symbol of Konoha on it next to a Konoha headband by one of the dead."

"That's a lie!" Shikamaru growled. "We would never do such a thing!"

"All evidence points to Konoha." Gaara said. Suddenly the door was thrust open.

"Sorry I'm late, Gaara. I was taking a nap." A blonde-haired girl with four ponytails sticking out of her head entered the room, addressing Gaara. She was wearing a long purple kimono with a steel breastplate and fishnet material covering part of her legs.

"I told you, call me Kazekage!" Gaara growled. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Temari!"

---

**Lalalalala.**

**WudaiMarsWind**


	4. Chapter 4

Sands of Time, Winds of Change (4)

**Yay Temari!**

---

Temari turned to the prisoners, her eyes wide.

"SHIKAMARU!" She said, her jaw almost hitting the ground.

"Long time no see." He said, with a small smile. Naruto groaned.

"Maybe you can stop flirting and get us out of here, Shikamaru!" Naruto hissed quietly so he wouldn't be overheard. Shikamaru growled.

"I'm not flirting! You're being troublesome." He said. Temari turned to Gaara.

"What's wrong? Why are they here!" She demanded. Gaara sighed.

"Konoha's been attacked. But as we are not allies, they are being arrested for invading Suna."

"You can't arrest them!"

"AND WHY NOT, TEMARI?" He said, rising up angrily. His eyes were wide and furious. She lowered her voice.

"They are friends."

"Friends become enemies quickly. Guards...take them to the chakra prison."

"The chakra prison!"

"Temari!" Gaara hissed. "Be quiet, or you can join them." Temari looked taken aback, but she narrowed her eyes.

"You're making a mistake, _Kazekage_." She said with a sneer. She stared at Shikamaru. It was a look of concern. _'I'll get you out of here.' _ She thought silently, and left. Five guards brought the Team to their feet and led them to a sand building. Inside, a man was using chakra to create a prison. A new person stepped forward and created a prison of chakra like the ones they saw. They were thrown in. Kiba gasped.

"This is just like that one we were trapped in before!" Suddenly, there was a guard on each side. Shikamaru closed his eyes.

"But there are no weak points. And it's draining our chakra slowly."

"If we run out..." Neji said, eyes wide. Choji bit his lip.

"Then we're doomed." Kiba moaned.

---

Many hours later, the Team's chakra was running out fast. Naruto was on the ground, struggling to get up. Neji sat in a position trying to meditate. Kiba was tending to a resting Akamaru. Choji was eating. And Shikamaru was still thinking. Suddenly a door swung open. They heard voices.

"Hey. I'll take the shift now. You look tired." A female voice.

"Gee, thanks Temari. You three keep going, though."

"Got it!" The three others said tiredly. Suddenly a door slammed again. Then...

"HYA!" There were three punches heard, three bodies hitting the ground. Suddenly the chakra prison vanished. There stood Temari, smirking.

"Well if it isn't Team Crybaby. You still owe me, big time. For last time and this time." She stuck out a hand. Shikamaru took it, smiling.

"Why are you helping us?" Neji said with a hiss.

"Yeah! I thought we're enemies!" Naruto said. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Gaara needs to learn to respect his elders. Which is why you guys need to get back to Konoha. NOW." She said.

"If we go back without allies, we'll die anyway." Neji said. Shikamaru nodded. Temari shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Go. Before they come back!" She hissed. Shikamaru sighed.

"Alright, let's go."

"But—" Footsteps and talking was heard. Shikamaru smiled at Temari, who gave him a look. The five ran out, as Temari slipped away before she could get caught.

---

As the five were slipping out of Suna, Naruto nudged Shikamaru. "Oooh, Shika's got a girlfriend." He said with a taunting voice. Shikamaru scowled.

"Women are too troublesome. Especially her. She's worse than my mother."

"Who's worse than your mother?" A female voice said with a hint of anger. The others turned around. There stood Temari, in a different Kimono, with her fan on her back and a bag in the other hand.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru said.

"I'm coming with you."

"Gaara's gonna kill us if you do!" Naruto cried. Kiba nodded. Choji ate.

"He wouldn't lay a hand on me. And you imbeciles need me...I'm sure." She said with a smirk. Shikamaru sighed.

"So troublesome." He said. She smiled.

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." She said, hands on her hips. Choji looked at Shikamaru.

"We still each get a fair share of food with more people, right?"

---

A few hours later, they decided to stop and rest. "I'll take patrol." Shikamaru said, which caused the others to thank him in tired voices. Temari stood up.

"I will too." Shikamaru let out a small groan. She gave him a piercing glare (not that he noticed). He sat down, and stared up at the sky.

After the others had fallen asleep, Temari stared at him. "Are you even awake, lazy bag?" She said. He smirked.

"Sleeping and putting us in danger would be troublesome."

"Is that your favorite word or something?" He just shrugged. She sat down by him.

"Listen, I only came to prove to you guys that I don't just follow orders when I don't like them. I made that mistake once. It won't happen again."

"Hn?" He said, turning to look at her.

"When we attacked Konoha. It was a stupid action. And I proceeded anyway. I don't know if emotional training would have covered what I would have felt if I had gotten to know those people, just to kill them.." She said, sadly.

"You're not as violent." Shikamaru stated.

"What?"

"When you saved us. Those years ago. You were more violent. You've...relaxed." He said, stretching. She laughed bitterly.

"Gaara doesn't put me on as many missions. He says if I was hurt than the kingdom would think he was in mourning and he would be weak, blahblahblah." She said, rolling her eyes. "So I'm taking more time to try to make things better." It was quiet after that.

"Yeah." He said faintly, as he fell asleep watching the stars.

---

**YAY!**

**WudaiMarsWind**


	5. Chapter 5

Sands of Time, Winds of Change (5)

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, all my favorite pairings would have already happened!**

---

Shikamaru woke up to see the team all getting ready to hit the road, except for Temari, who was snoring on his shoulder. Naruto smirked at him.

"Just keeping watch, eh, Shikamaru?" He said with a laugh. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"So troublesome..." He said, putting his hands in the air.

"Is that the only thing you can say?" Said Temari with a yawn. She sat up and stretched. "So anyway, how many days till we get to Konoha?"

"About five." Neji said. "Judging on the trails and weather."

"FIVE DAYS!" Temari said wildly. "That's insane! We'll never get there in time!" Neji sighed.

"If they can hold them off long enough then we'll be okay." He said curtly.

"What if they're already—" Kiba started, to be cut off by Naruto.

"They're fine! Don't think like that!" He said, sounding pained. He looked angry and depressed, and went to sit down under a tree. Shikamaru looked at Temari, who nudged him towards Naruto.

"Troublesome woman." He murmured, before sitting down by Naruto.

"Naruto. Our village has many strong shinobi. I'm sure they are fine. And if we save them, heh, we will be heros! And you may be Hokage..." Naruto brightened.

"Really? Okay, then let's go. We're gonna be heros, believe it!" He said, jumping onto Akamaru. Everyone smiled and jumped on.

---

That night, the Team was so tired that half of them fell asleep on Akamaru. Neji, Temari, and Shikamaru were awake, and they got off and left the others to sleep. Shikamaru moaned and layed down.

"Riding on a dog is so troublesome. I'm gonna take a nap." He said, and stretched out on the ground.

"I'll take watch alone, then." Temari, said. It had become regular for both Temari and Shikamaru to take watch together at nights that they made camp. They usually talked, conversations ending with a snore from Shikamaru.

"Maybe I should take watch tonight." Neji said, staring Temari in the eye. She glared.

"And why is that?" She said defiantly. Neji grabbed Shikamaru and took him a few feet away from a fuming Temari.

"You shouldn't let her take watch alone. She may be...planning something."

"What?" Shikamaru said, suddenly awake.

"She's not one of us. She's from Suna, who's currently not our allies. What if she's spying for Gaara?" He said in a low whisper.

"That's impossible. She wouldn't do that!" He said in an angry hiss. His hands began to fist together.

"She did it before. She obviously takes orders from the Kazekage easily, as she showed us in the war against Konoha!" Neji said. Suddenly Neji seemed to have a point.

"She's trying to change." Shikamaru said. Neji shook his head.

"I'm just saying...it's not safe yet. Until we know she's not acting."

"Fine." Shikamaru said, and walked over to her and sat down to take watch. Neji went to set up a mat to sleep on. They sat in silence for a while, before Temari turned to him.

"You don't trust me...do you." She said softly. He shook his head.

"It's too troublesome to discuss it." He said, curtly ending the conversation. She nodded, and looked away. _'Thanks for sticking up for me...'_ She thought, hiding a secret smile.

---

The next few days went well, the six traveling quickly. Choji hardly complained about the lack of the amount of food for a feast (that made Shikamaru slightly scared), and Neji didn't accuse Temari of anything, only sending her sideways glances with narrowed eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked.

"No." Shikamaru said.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked again.

"Shut up." Shikamaru said. "Troublesome idiot." Naruto sighed.

"I'm sooo bored. We need some action!" He cried. Akamaru snorted as he walked in his lazy wallop.

"We'll get enough action when we get there, I'm sure." Kiba said.

"So do you know anything about this village?" Temari asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

"No one does." He said. "Except for they've got to be skilled, because that cloud thing definitely must have taken a lot of chakra. And that they have good military strategy, I suppose. It seems so troublesome that they went through all of that just to attack Konoha out of the desire for more land." Everyone rode in silence for a while.

"What if it's Orochimaru?" Naruto asked softly. Choji shook his head.

"He wouldn't have a smart army." Everyone laughed except for Shikamaru.

"At this point, it could be anyone. We shouldn't be laughing when we're the ones getting beaten easily." He said. Everyone quieted.

"We have two more days, right?" Temari asked. Shikamaru nodded.

"So we're just gonna waltz in there? It doesn't take a genius to figure out that's not gonna work if they've already overpowered Konoha's forces." She said. The others stared at Shikamaru.

"If they're fighting, we fight. If it's been turned into a Ryuu outpost...we run." Everyone gaped.

"Just give up? Are you crazy?"

"Would you rather die?" Shikamaru said angrily. Everything turned silent. "That's what I thought."

---

**Ohhh, what's in it for Konoha? Tune in next time!**

**WudaiMarsWind**


	6. Chapter 6

Sands of Time, Winds of Change (6)

**First of all, **

**YES, I'm English. So I watch the dubbed version. I am writing in English aren't I?  
So please don't flame just because I don't watch the Japanese version much (unless I need to see Episodes I haven't seen that aren't in English)**

**I'll try to tone down the annoying Naruto 'Believe it' thing, but frankly that isn't supposed to be the center of the story. **

**Thanks for reading.**

---

The next morning, everyone was preparing for their arrival in Konoha the next day. Mixed feelings arose...causing the group to be on edge. Choji glowered as he got on Akamaru.

"Hungry." He said gruffly. Naruto stared at him.

"Is that ALL YOU EVER DO! I mean, EVERY TIME I SEE YOU, YOU'RE EATING!" He screamed. And then he pointed at Shikamaru. "AND YOU'RE ALWAYS NAPPING OR WATCHING CLOUDS!"

"Shut up, Naruto." Kiba said. "Shikamaru's our leader, and he became a Chuunin first, remember?"

"Stay out of this, Dog boy!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?"

"BRING IT!" Naruto and Kiba faced each other, staring daggers at each other. Temari growled and pushed her way into the middle of them.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST CALM DOWN!" She shrieked, fists flying into the air.

"YOU SHOULD BE ONE TO TALK, YOU VIOLENT WOMEN!" They both screamed at her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, and beat them both up. They fell to the ground, stars circling their heads. Temari smiled creepily and brushed her hands off. "Who else wants a piece of me?" She asked, smiling as her eye starting twitching. Neji, Chouji, and Shikamaru backed away.

"That woman is so scary." Neji said, shaking his head. Shikamaru sighed.

"This is getting too troublesome. Can we please just go now? You're all acting like idiots." He said, looking bored. Everyone calmed down as Shikamaru got on Akamaru. They followed him.

---

That night, the group was starting to calm down, although all of them were worried about what they would come upon in Konoha. The whole time they set up, they each seemed far off, the tension separating them. Temari seemed the least worred; it was her nature to try to be fiercely upbeat and determined, and Naruto seemed to be the most frightened, not of fighting, but of the only place that had finally learned to accept him, being destroyed as they slept safely. Shikamaru was sitting by a rock, his fingers formed into a square, his mouth curving down in a determined frown. Temari walked over to him and slid down the rock to sit. She stared at the sky as he thought, his eyes closed in concentration.

"You know...the day that we attacked...I only wanted to because I didn't know anyone in your village when they told us...and then I meet the people and...it hurts to go through with it." She said softly, staring at the stars.

"War is troublesome." He agreed.

"But I should've done the right thing! And I didn't. I thought the way of the ninja was to do what's right. But everyone has a different way of seeing what's right. And it tears everyone apart in war. We start fighting for what we want, and not what's best. And for me to follow it, to do the thing I hate about being a ninja...I did wrong." She said, her eyes widening in pain. Shikamaru's eyes opened. She looked down, knowing he would just smirk and say some crap about how women were weak, or that everything was troublesome. Instead she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault." He said, looking into her eyes. She felt taken back. 

"What?" She said softly.

"War makes people fight for their cause, and each side has their faults. But one person wouldn't have changed anything because of the majority. Like Shogi. You need a full blown strategy to win, but one piece alone won't do much." He said. Suddenly she smiled.

"I guess sometimes things aren't all that troublesome, eh?" She said with a smirk. He smiled, closed his eyes, put his arms behind his head, and leaned back.

"Hn. Only sometimes." He said.

---

The next day, everyone took extra time packing up and getting ready for the arrival in Konoha. The ride would take six hours, taking them into the village late at night. Shikamaru fixed his satchels and meditated, while Temari practiced with her fan. Choji ate and Neji rewrapped his bandages. Naruto spent half an hour adjusting his headpiece. Soon all of them were ready, and Kiba got them on Akamaru (Kiba had spent his time bathing him). Soon they were off, all of their hearts beating and a million thoughts racing through their minds. No one spoke for the most part.

---

Soon, most of them had fallen asleep on Akamaru, and night had fallen, the moon lighting the path. Suddenly Kiba nudged Shikamaru awake. He sat up and yawned. Kiba looked at him, biting his lip. He pointed to a huge arch: the gate to Konoha.

"We're here."

---

**Sorry it was short.**

**WudaiMarsWind**


	7. Chapter 7

Sands of Time, Winds of Change (7)

**Dunnanunnanunnanuna NARUTO!**

---

Everyone awoke quickly, anticipating the arrival. Kiba closed his eyes and listened hard. _Clank, swish, crack!_

"They're fighting!" He said, surprised. "I hear the sound of clashing metal.."

"That's a good sign?" Choji asked.

"It means they're not dead...I hope." Neji confirmed. Shikamaru looked towards the gate.

"It's troublesome, but...we have to fight. So get ready to get in the middle of this." Shikamaru said, not looking at them.

"I wonder if Sakura's alright." Naruto said. "And Kakashi. And Iruka. And Tsunade and Jiraiya and Konohamaru and—"

"Naruto!" Shikamaru said. "Focus on the goal! It's too troublesome to have too much hope that everyone will be okay. Just don't be devastated if.." He trailed off, staring back at the gates. Kiba motioned for everyone to get off Akamaru.

"We'll walk from here." He said. "I'll need Akamaru." Shikamaru nodded.

"We'll all split up." Shikamaru said. "Focus on fighting, not on finding out if friends and family are okay. We can do that after this is over.." He said quietly. Everyone got quiet.

"Well? What are we waiting for!" Naruto cried, jumping up and down. "Let's go!"

"Alright. Let's go." Shikamaru said. Temari nodded, and brought out her fan. They all ran into Konoha. Shikamaru made a dash for the fields, and Temari followed him. Naruto ran into the shopping vendors' part of the town with Kiba, and Neji and Choji ran to the training arenas.

Shikamaru and Temari skidded into the fields, to find massive battling in front of them. Strange human-like warriors with wings and gruesome claws were battling it out with the shinobi of Konoha.

"Shikamaru!" Someone gasped. _Asuma._

"Asuma! What's happened!" He said. Asuma ducked down to dodge a shruiken that whizzed past his head into a tree. Several shinobi were falling to the ground at an alarming rate. Blood splattered the ground, the grass dyed red.

"They're too strong! They have immense power...where are the sand nin?" He said, dodging more attacks from the strange bird-people of Ryuu.

"They wouldn't come. But Temari is here." Temari nodded. Asuma gaped.

"One person will not make a difference, Shikamaru!" He cried helplessly. A Chuunin fell to the ground at his feet, hacking up blood, eyes glazing over. Shikamaru gasped.

"What are they!" He cried.

"Bird-hybrids. They're like a flock. But their ninjitsu is powerful enough to overcome our forces in one fell swoop. If it wasn't for Tsunade's medical tactics, we'd all be dead." He said. Temari smirked.

"Well then we'll have to give it all we've got. _Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai_!" She cried, waving her fan. Kamatari was summoned, and began decapitating the rival shinobi. They screeched as they fell to the ground. At first Temari thought they had won, but more came quickly. She gasped. "There's too many!"

"Asuma! What do we do!" Shikamaru asked, eyes wide. He shook his head.

"We have to fight! There's nothing else we can do now!" He said. He used a fire jutsu, hardly making a dent in the wild stampede of the Ryuu people. Temari jumped in the fight, as did Shikamaru.

"_Kagemane no Jutsu_!" Shikamaru cried, capturing one of the creatures in his shadow. "Heh." He said with a smirk. The creature screeched and tried to move, to no avail. "_Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsui_!" He cried. Shadow hands crawled up the creature's body, causing it to cower in fear. It screamed as the shadows clutched it's throat, and fell to the ground, dead. Temari was holding her own, whipping the creatures like there was no tomorrow. Shikamaru was shocked. _'She is so violent…but she's risking her place in Suna to help us. It's troublesome…I wonder why she did it…'_ Suddenly, Shikamaru found himself surrounded by several of the featured shinobi. They laughed manically and cracked their claws like knuckles. They did a strange jutsu, and many shuiken-like needles began to fall towards Shikamaru, casting a deadly shadow above him. His eyes widened. _'I guess this is it..'_ He thought, closing his eyes, waiting for the impact. He heard a strange swishing, and then nothing. No impact, no pain. He opened one eye, and both widened in surprise. Sand had formed a makeshift shield around him, and he looked to his right, seeing the one person he least expected to see.

"Gaara!"

---

Ninjitsu Used:

Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai - Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance

Kagemane no Jutsu - Shadow Imitation Technique

Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu - Shadow Neck Bind Technique

---

**WOOO! **

**WudaiMarsWind**


	8. Chapter 8

Sands of Time, Winds of Change (8)

**HOKAY,**

**Since you're all upset that the characters are "a good likeness to the American version of the anime", I've been watching all the episodes I've seen in the English version in the Japanese version on YouTube! THERE! And besides, it's not like they're THAT MUCH DIFFERENT IN EITHER! Sheesh x.x I mean, wow you guys. Talk about obsessive. AND REMEMBER: IT'S AFTER THE FREAKING TIMESKIP! LIKE: SHIKAMARU IS 19! SAME FOR PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE ELSE, BUT TEMARI, WHO IS 21! Okay. I'm done ranting. No, wait, not yet. And Gaara may seem OOC! Well, that's because he's the Kazekage and if you've read the manga he's sort of lightened up. Especially after the Rescue Gaara arc.**

**Thanks (I guess..),**

**WudaiMarsWind**

---

"What...why!" Shikamaru gaped. Gaara kept holding the sand shield, adding more each time it was punctured.

"People in Konoha accepted me, cared about me. I wasn't alone." He said simply. "And besides, if Temari goes to help you, going against my orders...hn." He smirked. "She must really like you. Although I don't see why." Suddenly he took the shield down. The creatures had moved to another victim.

"Thanks?" Shikamaru said, still kind of creeped out that Gaara was being...nice? Not creepy?

"I brought shinobi." He said, gesturing to an army the size of Konoha's, now attacking the Ryuu shinobi. Shikamaru smirked. _'I guess I did lead a successful mission...but it won't matter if Konoha's destroyed.'_

Minutes later, most of the flock had been destroyed, but more kept coming. All of the Konoha ninjas were taken back, and most were getting easily wounded because of their exhaustion. Only a few nin from Konoha were standing along with the sand nin, including the Rookie Nine and their teachers. 

"We're not gonna make it!" Neji said, his Byukagen slowly turning blurry from using it too long. He blinked, and was hit in the stomach, causing him to skid to the ground. He got up to his knees, only to be cut by a shuriken grazing his shoulder. He fell to the ground, unconscious. His attacker moved on. Tenten came to his aid, kneeling down by him.

"Sakura! We need you to heal Neji!" She cried, fear cast upon her face. Sakura was fighting one of the creatures, and quickly stabbed it in the heart with her shuriken, and rushed over, rubbing her eyes.

"Okay, okay." She said, sounding tired. She closed her eyes and put her hand on Neji's injured shoulder, where he was losing blood fast. "Shōsen Jutsu!" She cried. A small amount of chakra appeared, then dissappeared. She looked at Tenten, sadness on her face. "I can't do it. I don't have enough chakra." She said quietly. "I've been using it all day. Drag him to a safe place and get back to fighting." She said. Tenten looked down and nodded, tears falling from her face.

"Alright." Suddenly another cry was heard, and Sakura ran off to try to gain more chakra to heal. Kiba was on top of Akamaru, a long spear-like weapon in his hand.

"Die bird-freaks! Die!" He howled, stabbing them. "FOR KONOHA!" He cried, letting out another war cry, leaving a horrified Hinata staring after him. Ino looked at her.

"That was weird." She said. Hinata fainted. Ino sighed. "Great."

---

Naruto was still in the village place, facing many Ryuu shinobi using his many Shadow Clones. The fatigue was taking over his body, but he kept going. His clones turned into smoke and he fell to his knees. "No." He said hoarsely, looking up at the bird shinobi. "I won't let you win!" He cried, red chakra gaining on his body, fiercely. He closed his eyes and clutched his head. "AHHHHHHHHH!" He cried, getting up, eyes closed, hands on his head. The red chakra gathered like fire around him. The nine-tails. The bird shinobi looked frightened.

"This could be bad." One said. The other punched him.

"Ya think, idiot!" The shinobi, obviously female, said.

"RASENGAN!" He cried, his eyes opening to reveal a shocking red. The two shinobi looked at him with twitching eyes.

"…shit." One said. They were dead within the second, the Rasengan plunged into their heart. Naruto twisted his wrist around, sparks crackling, blood dripping. He grabbed his wrist and winced in pain. He heard a scream and ran to help fight in the fields.

---

Temari was fighting a bird shinobi also, a large one (compared to her size). "Birdbrained fighter, eh? And I suppose you don't work out either!" Temari smirked, leaning on her fan as if there wasn't a war going on. The shinobi growled and tilted his head forward with a smirk. The forehead protector on his forehead caught her eye. She gasped.

It wasn't like a forehead protector of the normal villages. It had a single word on it.

Loyalty.

"What!" She whispered. "That's not—SHIKAMARU!" She cried, waving to him. He was up against three of the enemies, catching them in a shadow.

"What! I'm kind of busy." He said, exasperated. He was shaking from the immense amount of chakra he was molding to hold the warriors.

"The protectors!" She said, turning to face him, forgetting her oponent. "They're—ahhhh." She cried, falling to the ground on her knees, then onto her stomach.

"Temari?" Shikamaru said, turning around. His opponents, caught in the shadow, did the same. "TEMARI!" He screamed, running towards her. A large kama was stuck in her back, and blood dyed her clothes red. Her fan lay broken by her side. The bird-creature closed in for the final shot on a vulnerable Temari."Stop!" He cried, dropping the shadow from the creatures, his focus gone. He kneeled down by her. Everyone turned, several shuriken were stabbed into the distracted Konoha warrior, lining his arms. But he couldn't feel the pain. Temari's eyes blinked open. She took a weary hand and pulled the shuriken out of his arms. Seven shuriken lay in a pile of blood at her side. Shikamaru looked at her in horror. _'What…she…'_ His thoughts were racing around, a throbbing heartbeat caught in his throat. Hot tears ran down his face. _'Oh god, not this again. How…troublesome…'_ He thought.

"Once a crybaby, always a crybaby." She said hoarsely, with a small laugh. "What the hell are you doing? You're gonna die if you don't do something now." She said angrily. Blood poured down her back. He pulled the kama out of her, watching her wince in immense pain, but not cry out.

"You're…" He said, looking down at the huge gash on her back. "I…" He said, at a loss for words.

The one damn time his 200 I.Q. couldn't do jack.

"The forehead protectors, idiot." She said softly, and fell unconcious into his ready arms.

---

**The next chapter's already out. Go read it.  
AND STOP CRITICIZING!**

**WudaiMarsWind**

---

List of Ninjitsu used:

Shōsen Jutsu - Mystical Palm Technique  
Rasengan - Spiraling Sphere


	9. Chapter 9

Sands of Time, Winds of Change (9)

**Omg, is Temari okay?11oneone11**

---

The world seemed to stop around Shikamaru. Everyone looked in shock at the boy...man...who was staring at a critically injured sand girl, with eyes that didn't say 'How troublesome' but instead said 'I'm gonna kill you all with one freaking move'. He closed his eyes, his whole body shaking.

"You're all going to regret invading Konoha." He said in a low voice. Choji stared at him, eyes wide. Ino went to Choji's side.

"This isn't like him..." She said, grabbing Choji's arm and looking him in the face. Choji just kept staring. Naruto arrived shortly after this, only to see Shikamaru closing his eyes, his hands in fists, tears falling quickly, violently. He made a slow hand movement. "Kagemane no Jutsu." He said in a powerful voice, and thrust his shadows out. Unlike the short-range combat they usually had, they widened so much that the only spot that was light was the spot where Shikamaru and Temari were. Every single Ryuu ninja was caught in the shadow. Gasps were heard all around from the Konoha shinobi. His father pushed out of the crowd to see. Asuma turned to Shikaku.

"I didn't know he could do that." Asuma said, his jaw wide open. His cigarette lay on the ground. Shikaku looked just as shocked.

"Me neither."

Naruto's eyes were wide open, and the red chakra had faded from his body. Shikamaru pulsed more chakra into the shadow. After a few minutes of complete, shocked silence, Shikamaru turned to everyone.

"Naruto." He said quietly. Naruto bit his lip. _'Geez, serious Shikamaru is scary...maybe it's a good thing he's lazy all the time...!'_

"Yeah..?" Naruto asked, his voice wavering.

"Kill the leader." Shikamaru said simply.

"What?"

"Their forehead protectors. The ones that say 'Loyal' are the followers. The one that says 'Power' is the leader. He's bigger than the rest, probably trying to blend in, but not fighting. They're a flock. Like birds, if the leader dies, they scatter, helpless. Kill the leader." He said slowly. Everyone stared, mouths hanging open. Wordlessly, Naruto walked through the rows of still Ryuu nin, looking at the Forehead protectors. He found the leader quickly. The leader had a bright red headband, and more colorful feathers. He looked in horror as Naruto got out a shuriken. Naruto winced, closing his eyes. Everyone watched in anticipation as his hand rose up...

And the shuriken pierced the heart of the leader. The leader died instantly, after clutching his heart and crying out.

"Retreat." With that, Shikamaru let go of the shadow, and the frightened shinobi scattered like a cat after a flock of birds. Everyone stared, the Rookie nine in shock, the teachers watching quietly. Suddenly Shikamaru picked up Temari, struggling to hold her. Kakashi looked at Asuma.

"What are you waiting for? Go talk to him. You were his teacher." Kakashi said calmly. Asuma, to Kakashi's surprise, shook his head.

"No. You of all people should know that loss of a loved one is the most painful thing to bear."

"This girl? He..." Kakashi asked, surprised. Asuma smirked.

"He always hung around the gates a little longer after missions. I assumed he was just glad to be alive. But now..." He said. Shikamaru turned to them.

"Can we get a medic?" He asked, and put Temari down. Then he passed out.

---

"Shikamaru! SHIKAMARU!" _'Damn, another troublesome woman.'_ Thought Shikamaru as he blinked his eyes open. Five inches from his face was Ino. Suddenly all of the war came back to him. _'Wait...Temari..!'_ He rubbed his head.

"Ohhh, my arms. How troublesome." He said, staring at the many bandages on his arms where the shuriken pierced his skin. Ino grinned.

"Hey Choji! He's awake!" She squealed. Choji came over, carrying a hospital food tray.

"Here's your lunch." He said. All the plates were empty. "I kind of ate it."

"Choji!" Ino scolded. "He's a hero, he deserves his lunch! Man, you should've seen it! After you passed out, everyone started cheering for you and Naruto."

"Ugh. How troublesome." He said. "Being a hero's a drag."

"Why?" Ino said, angrily. "YOU'RE LUCKY YOU SAVED KONOHA AND GOT THAT MUCH PRAISE!" She said, her face turning red. "Ugh. Well me and Choji are gonna go out to eat."

"Choji and you...together!" He asked, surprised. Ino grinned, not a malicious grin like when she was stalking Sasuke, back then.

"What's so wrong with us on a date?" Shikamaru smirked.

"Hn." With that, Ino dragged Choji out. He sighed. Suddenly the door opened. A man stepped in, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Hey! No smoking, this is a hospital!" A nurse screeched.

"Nya. Fine." Asuma said, throwing it in the garbage. "You're awake." Asuma said, eying Shikamaru.

"Yeah." He said simply.

"You're quite the talk of the town. I never thought that my one lazy student would end up being a war hero. But, ever since the Chuunin Exams, it seems you're full of surprises, eh?"

"Hn. How troublesome." Shikamaru said with his signature bored frown.

"Ha. And some things never change." He said, as he sat down.

---

List of Ninjitsu used:

Kagemane no Jutsu - Shadow Imitation Technique

**No, it's not over!**

**WudaiMarsWind**


	10. Chapter 10

Sands of Time, Winds of Change (10)

**Weee**

---

There was a long silence as Asuma sat down next to Shikamaru, who was currently looking bored to tears.

"You know, they're thinking of promoting you for what you did."

"Hn." Shikamaru said.

"You might get your own team of Genins."

"Hn." Again, the bored, almost thoughtful sound.

"So. That girl." Was all Asuma said.

"...troublsome."

"What?" Asuma said, confused and glad that he hadn't said 'hn' again.

"They're all troublesome. Especially her."

"Is that why you went crazy? Because she was troublesome?" Asuma said, eying him carefully. He didn't want Shikamaru to see the smirk that was making his way onto his face, the stifled laugh.

"Hn." Again, with the not caring. Or maybe not knowing?

"Listen, Shikamaru. I know that's she's different to you. You don't need to deny it."

"It doesn't matter. She's dead." At this time, Asuma let out such a booming laugh that Shikamaru looked at him like he was a maniac.

"You've got to be kidding me! She's in the room right next to you!" Snorted Asuma, after he had finished laughing. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Is she..."

"She hasn't woken up yet." Asuma said, resuming a small frown. "Sorry." Suddenly the door opened.

"Shikaku! Nice to see you. I assume your wife is well?"

"Unfortunately." Shikaku said, frowning. "How's my son?"

"Still the same as always."

"Still lazy?"

"Yep." Asuma said.

"Damn." Shikaku said, with an amused grin.

"I'm right here. How troublesome." Shikamaru said with a grimace.

"Congrats on being a hero." Shikaku said with a proud smile. Asuma left.

"It's so troublesome." Sighed Shikamaru, rubbing his arm.

"You're worried about the girl, aren't you? The sandnin? The pushy one?"

"...troublesome!"

"Listen, Shikamaru." Said his father, putting an arm around him. "Us Nara men are destined to be with tough women. Ones who are gonna have us whipped for the rest of our lives. So you better tell her when you have the chance."

"Why do you just give up to her like that!" Shikamaru moaned. "You could be the tough one if you tried! Technically, if you stopped being so troublesome and stood up to her, maybe she'd just give up!"

"Stop being a smart-ass. You know your mother. She'd stab me before I even said her name."

"What a drag."

"Yup."

"Hn."

"Well, I better get home and tell your mother you're awake before she—"

"Whips you."

"Pretty much."

"Bye." Shikaku left, blissfully not caring about how his wife had him on a short leash. Shikamaru moaned, and gazed out the door. It was late, and none of the nurses were scattered around, discussing patients. He tested his foot on the ground. Stable. He got up with a grimace, clutching his arms, and slowly walked to the door. He made sure the coast was clear, and darted as fast as he could (which was not fast with multiple bandages all over his body) into the door to the right of him marked 'Temari – Foreigner'. He walked over to her slowly.

There she was, lying down in the bed, eyes closed, fan broken and sad-looking next to her. She had a small, calm smile on her face (which scared the crap out of Shikamaru – she looked un-evil!). She looked NORMAL. Shikamaru's eye started to twitch.

"That's so creepy." He muttered. He sat down in a chair by the bed, staring at her, occasionally letting out a sigh of boredom.

---

Shikamaru was completely discharged from the hospital two days later. Temari was still unconscious. He was starting to get worried (something that COMPLETELY went against Shikamaru's code of living: watch clouds, steer clear from troublesome women, don't get in fights if you can help it). He had only left her room once, to go home (to which his mother scolded him for not doing so IMMEDIATELY, never once thanking him for saving Konoha). He had finally gotten an idea, and it again went against his code of living.

Disobey his father's orders.

Take the Nara Clan Medical book.

Now, the Nara Clan Medical Book was a book that held deep secrets and treatments of shinobi. It had been in his family for generations. His father never let him touch it, or look in it for that matter.

Not that he usually cared.

But Shikamaru was not acting the same as he usually did, now was he?

And he was DESPERATE.

So after taking it easily while his father was tending to the deer, he opened it to try and find something that would wake Temari up. It took him hours to read through the book, until he came upon a cure that seemed to do just what he wanted it to do. He smirked, and closed the book.

"Now to find an antler..."

---

**YAY FOR DEER ANTLERS!  
WudaiMarsWind**


	11. Chapter 11

Sands of Time, Winds of Change (11)

**argh.**

---

Sweat poured down Shikamaru's face as he held the antler in his palm, the book on the bed next to a calm Temari. He read the passage in the book again and again. It still hadn't hit him as to why he wanted to save her so badly.

_Place the antler tip in left palm, drawing blood._

_Do the same with the patient, placing it in their right._

_Mold chakra around the antler._

_Patient will be healed soon after._

It was so troublesome. But he had to do it. He took the tip of the antler in his left palm, cutting himself with it. Blood dripped down his arm as he grimaced in pain. He did the same with Temari, drawing blood on her also. He closed his eyes. He pulsed chakra into the antler. His eyes opened. Blue chakra spiraled around the antler. Then there was a huge blinding flash.

When he opened his eyes, he was on the ground, antler sprawled next to him. His hand was no longer bleeding. Instead, in place of the cut, there was a red symbol.

An X with two spiral swirls on the right and left side. His eyes widened. He got up from the ground and stared at Temari. He looked at her right hand.

The same symbol was on it. Then he stared at her face. No longer peaceful, her mouth was set in a frown.

"Damnit. She's not awake. How troublesome." He whispered, saddened. He stared at her for a long time before standing up. Tears came falling down his face. "Not again. I always do this around her." He moaned, wiping his face off.

"Did all of you Konoha ninja fail emotional training, cry-baby!"

"TEMARI!"

"Damn right! Wait a minute. Where am I!"

"Stop screaming! Troublsome woman. You were in a coma. Remember the fight?" He said calmly. Suddenly her mouth closed.

"Oh. What happened?"

"We won."

"I meant to me."

"Ugh. You sort of got a kama in your back."

"WHAT?"

"And your fan broke."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" She cried, holding her head. "MY FAN!" Shikamaru slapped his forehead.

"And then I healed you."

"You what!" Suddenly she took notice of her hand. Then his. Her face turned dark red. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAND!"

"I SAVED YOU!"

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU GAVE ME A TATTOO!"

"Hn."

"Whatever." She said angrily. She got out of the bed, grimacing.

"Your back is still not fully healed. I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"I don't give a shit!" She hissed.

"Troublesome woman."

"Shut up!" She hissed threateningly.

"Alright, alright...! Troubles—"

"DID I NOT TELL YOU TO CAN IT!"

"Sorry." He said with a sigh. "Well now that you're awake..."

"I'm going home. Where are Gaara and Kankerou?"

"What!" He cried. "You can't leave!" She turned to him, surprised and a little confused.

"And why is that!"

"...nevermind. Troublesome."

"Alright then."

---

The next day, Kankerou, Gaara, and Temari were set to leave. Shikamaru wasn't there to see them off.

"Where's that guy?" Gaara ask disdainfully. Temari hid the frown that was currently on her face.

"He said he wasn't good at saying goodbye. That it was too...troublesome."

---

Shikamaru sat in his room, hands in the thinking position that he had come up with the first time he had ever played Shougi. Several things played in his head. But the most important..._ 'Temari.'_ He thought with a sigh. He didn't know why he was so sad that she was leaving. She was just another troublesome woman. But for some reason, the words his father had said to him long ago played back in his head.

_Even the roughest woman is tender to the man she loves..._

"...Shit." He thought, getting up and running out of his house as fast as he could.

---

**Oooh, run to her Shikamaru! –cheesy music plays—**

**WudaiMarsWind**


	12. Chapter 12

Sands of Time, Winds of Change (12)

**The Endz...oh noez.**

---

Temari took one last look at Konoha...the land that was not her own. The one she had helped to save. The land that he was from...

And she turned away.

And started walking, as much as her heart tried to pull her towards the gates again, she walked. Tears fell down her face. And that was one thing that Temari never did.

She never cried.

Even when she was in danger, pain, stress...she never shed a tear. She sucked it up, stayed tough.

But love was another story...

And when her heart wasn't strong enough, something else helped to pull her back towards those gates.

And succeeded.

A hand upon hers, pulled her away. Gaara and Kankerou turned around, confused at seeing their scary sister in this strange state. She flung herself around, readying a shuriken to kill the person who was stopping her...

And found herself inches from Shikamaru's face.

"ACK! DO YOU MIND!" She shrieked, trying to pull away. He held her tightly.

"Just hear me out, okay!" He said, staring at her. _'Has she been...crying!'_ She narrowed her eyes.

"What now!"

"Listen! Okay, man this is troublesome...but...the things you did for Konoha...meant a lot to me. Helping a country that wasn't your own, risking your life. That's one thing. But going against orders, treason, just to rescue my team...All of the things you've done for us. But also the things you've done for me... You are the one woman that scares the shit out of me, more than my mother. Your smile...it's like getting a death wish." At this Temari narrowed her eyes in anger. "But...I have to say...out of all the girls in Konoha, the world for that matter..." He sighed, and look her right in the eyes. He took his thumb and wiped away her tears.

"You're worth the trouble." He said with a smirk. She stared at him like she was crazy. So did her brothers. They backed away slowly, hoping she didn't take out a shuriken and stab him. But she did the most unexpected thing.

She hugged him. He looked just as surprised as they did, and then sighed. "How troublesome..."

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment!" She growled.

"Erg...women..."

---

The next day, Shikamaru faced his father.

"So. You took the Medical Book."

"Errm. Yeah." He said, cowering in fear. His father was frowning. Then he smiled.

"So you proposed to her?"

"Yeah."

"She said yes?"

"Yeah."

"That's my boy." His father said, clamping him on the shoulder. "Let me see your hand." He showed him the marking on his left hand.

"That's a Binding Seal."

"So?"

"Basically if one of you is hurt, chakra from the other will keep you alive. But it can be dangerous. For now, though...you're fine." Shikamaru smiled with relief.

"So this is all over, right? Man this was troublesome."

"It's over."

"Okay, so I can go watch clouds now, right?"

"Sure."

---

So there he was, the lazy genius, sprawled across his favorite spot, eyes closed, a content smirk on his face. And next to him was his fiancé, now sporting a Konoha forehead protector on her left arm and a Suna one on her right, a symbol of her new job as a liaison again. Suddenly Naruto walked up to them, an angry frown on his face.

"Man, it's not fair." He said with a moan.

"You're blocking the view, nitwit." Temari said.

"What she said." Shikamaru said with a grin.

"I mean, you're the first to become a Chuunin, now a JOUNIN, and you get the girl in the end." Naruto said, not moving.

"Hn."

"What's your secret!"

"Secrets are troublesome. I don't have one." Shikamaru drawled. Naruto sighed, and sat down next to them.

"You are so troublesome." Naruto groaned.

---

**YAY IT'S OVER!**

**WudaiMarsWind**


End file.
